It's Debatable: School Uniforms
School Uniforms "There's 7 billion people in the world, but only one of you." I don’t think we should have school uniforms. Uniforms can affect many people and places positively and negatively, but mainly negatively for kids and parents, at least I believe. Uniforms are an interesting subject that is most definitely two-sided, and truly interesting. ' ' ' After reading multiple comments on the pros and cons of uniforms on debate.org, I came across one that really peaked my interest. Multiple uniform pro and con sites speak of individuality, but the specific way this was said really made it different. It spoke of someone’s personal experience, and how as a kid people would say to them “There’s over 7 billion people in the world, but only one you.” It got me thinking more on the subject, and realizing just how much it affects individuality and expressing yourself.' Sometimes, depending on the quality of the uniform, costs may be too much for certain people. Not all families are as wealthy as the next. On the pros and cons page on school uniforms of ThoughtCo.com, it notes parents may be concerned about the cost of the uniforms. I think costs are a big part of going against uniforms. Like I mentioned, not all families are as wealthy as the next, and could have problems with the costs of uniforms. Some argue it’s cheaper, but, with personal experience on the subject, most uniforms are expensive. Often where uniforms are brought up, there are strict dress codes following. Of course, there would obviously be dress codes, but some may be enough to interfere with certain religious clothes. Often now, it is more common than not to see someone wearing religious clothing items. Certain dress codes/rules in schools can be a cause of people not being able to wear the certain items anymore. ''' '''You could argue that the kids don’t have to spend as much time in the morning choosing clothes. That apparently it’s easier since it’s already pre-picked, they could say. People comment that they get up in the morning and don’t have to worry about choosing an outfit. That’s correct, the outfit is pre-picked for you, but that doesn’t always work out that great. …...but here’s the WEAKNESS… Yes, the clothes are pre-picked, they’re out in the open and easy to get. Though, from personal experience with school uniforms, once uniforms are introduced, the dress code gets much more strict. How that is relevant to the situation, easy. School uniforms aren’t usually paired with a flexible dress code, just saying wear long pants and a short-sleeved shirt, no. Where I went, they had two colors you always had to wear, and all girls had to wear dresses. In the morning, most times, I found it hard to find certain things. Since we didn’t want to buy a billion copies of the same dress, we only bought a few, which made it a bit hard to find in the morning sometimes because my mom didn’t want to do laundry every night, and I was too young to do it at the time. Hopefully, the facts listed have proven the definite two-sidedness of the subject. Again, school uniforms are an interesting subject with interesting views. Negatively, positively, anything could affects us either way, but I do believe school uniforms affect us negatively, and I hope you think that too, now. "''' ˙noʎ ɟo ǝuo ʎluo ʇnq 'plɹoʍ ǝɥʇ uᴉ ǝldoǝd uoᴉllᴉq ㄥ s,ǝɹǝɥ┴"'''